divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
The War of High Noon
The '''War of High Noon '''is an ongoing war on the DivinityCraft server between two parties: the invading factions of SwiftTec and VWII, and the opposing faction of Kush. For most of the war, SwiftLock and rudytudy14 (and alts) have been the only players who have had any physical conflict with the Kushite forces. Initially, Respublica was also on the side of SwiftTec and VWII, but because many prominent figures in Respublican politics, such as Seanslayer and popcorn1079, refused to back the war, a peace treaty was formed on 29th November that halted war between the two factions. Background The background of the war goes way back to when SwiftLock first joined the DivinityCraft server in Spring/Summer of 2015, when shortly after starting out on the server he was raided by Lewis2 and Seancfc123 in an operation that lasted less than one hour. To stop him from leaving the server, Lewis2 recruited SwiftLock to assist in the Third Great War against Lordaeron. During SwiftLock's time in Lewis2's faction, he was introduced to many events, factions and players on the server, such as rudytudy14, Seanslayer70, Kastow and the background of the Third Great War. With the help of Lewis2 and Seancfc123, SwiftLock came to a powerful position on the server. However, SwiftLock was convicted many times of being disloyal to the faction, and was known to have strong links to Lordaeron. Eventually, SwiftLock, Lewis2 and Seancfc all went their own ways, and for the most part the events were forgotten. However, bitter relations between Lewis2 and SwiftLock still prevailed. Occasionally, SwiftLock and Lewis2 would fight 'a little' between their seperation as a faction in 2015 and the founding of Kush in 2017. This also caused discord between factions, and periodically resulted in minor wars. On 16th November 2017, the day togomojoo announced he was to dissolve togomojoosarmy and join Atlaska (now Kush), SwiftLock swore that 'It won't be so much of a party once I visit'. This confused togomojoo at the time, being unsure about the history behind SwiftLock and Lewis2's relationship. The next day, SwiftLock joined at round 3pm on his alt RealIanBrick, but soon left after reminding togomojoo of his threat. Togomojoo concluded that it was too risky to disband togomojoosarmy at the previously stated time of 7pm, and thus disbanded togomojoosarmy around two hours early. When SwiftLock joined later, he killed Lewis2 and togomojoo while they were AFK, and they both left almost immediately afterwards. Although initially relations between the newly-named Kush and SwiftLock had been tense, communication between SwiftLock and Lewis2 improved for a while, and SwiftLock even helped Kush at first. However, this all changed when rudytudy14 invaded Kush with his alt, VladTheImpaler, on November 24th 2017. When asked by Lewis2 why he invaded, rudytudy14 claimed he was paid by someone to do so. Lewis2, immediately thought it was Swiftlock despite rudytudy14 warning him otherwise, and immediately enemied SwiftTec and Respublica. This resulted in immediate retaliation from rudytudy14, with the help of Swiftlock made the first moves that resulted in the eventual start of the War. Course of the war The Fight for Erebor A key location of the battles so far has been Erebor, a building which was built by Lewis2 before it was claimed by FelixFelicis. However, Lewis2 and DurfLugdenstein negotiated the transfer of sovereignty back over to Lewis2 and Kush, and on 22nd November 2017 it was claimed by Kushite forces. Erebor was one of the most wanted builds on the server, and the fact that Kush had claimed it back angered some. The Withdrawal of Respublica On the evening of 29th November, popcorn1079, with the backing of many other major Respublican members, formed a peace treaty with Kush and the two sides were allied once again. Respublica unclaimed much of the land they previously owned in the area around Erebor. However, shortly after making the peace treaty with Kush, popcorn1079 controversially left the faction and made his own, which jeopardised the certainty of the peace treaty that was set up between Respublica and Kush. Fortunately, popcorn1079 rejoined Respublica on 1st December, and the peace was secured once again. Unfortunately, Popcorn1079 had no political authority to make such a treaty, and it was quickly repealed the following day. Factions and Commanders Category:History